whats gonna happen to us
by evilpanda96
Summary: during the war against asura many lives were lost including Liz now kid must keep Patti alive until they're found kidxpatti
1. liz's sacrifice

**hey this is my first fan fic. please remember to rate and review. i wanna know if this is good or not**

* * *

Fears…panic…death…

The war against Asura brought nothing but misery. Shibushin students were scattered all over the world. Death the kid and his duel action pistols Liz and Patti, other known as the Thompson sisters. the were stationed in southern Brazil. on a solo mission.

They were waiting for an extremely powerful witch to pass the area to get to Arachne's castle.

Kid was crouched in a tree clutching Liz and Patti in gun form.

"Kid, how much longer until she comes?" Patti yawned. Kid brought her up to his face and whispered." not much longer and please try to be quiet." She zipped her mouth shut, and stayed that way for a while. Until Liz whispered to kid.

"Kid above us, look" kid lazily lifted his head and above was the witch. She was sitting side saddle on her broom about 200 feet above them. Kid sighed and said, "She's late." He pointed Liz and Patti in the air and fired at the tail feathers on her broom. She lost about 50 feet. She peaked over the edge of her broom and searches the dense trees.

"Huh? Who shot at me?" she zeroed in on the little black dot, which was kid. She leaned down and zoomed toward kid, and prepared her first spell.

"Crap, she spotted us." He moaned

He jumped from were he was crouching to the ground, before the tree branch was blasted off. This only pissed off the witch even more. She hoped off her broom and said.

"So you chose to challenge Mimzy the witch?" she shrieked. She tilted her hat downward to intimidate kid. It didn't even faze him. He gave her no answer. Only pointed his guns at her, and blasted away.

"Your so unsymmetricaly dressed." He muttered.

The witch's arms flew up to protect her face "AHHHHH!" After the smoke cleared, she lowered her arms and shrieked when she saw. "YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR, YOU BRAT!" she yelled. The entire right side of her blond head was smoked and smoldering. She pointed her index finger at kid and chanted.

"Boo-boo-BOOM!"

A ray of orange light was blasted toward kid, Liz, and Patti. Before the ray beam hit them, Liz shouted "KID, it's coming to fast. Brace yourself!"

A giant mushroom cloud rose out of the tropical forest. And nothing but silence followed after. Except three voices that could hardly be heard. Kid, Liz, and the witch. But Patti was silent.

"Patti, Patti, please wake up" cried Liz. She pressed her heart to Patties chest to hear a heart beat.

Thump-Thump.

"Oh, thank god" sighed Liz. She picked Patti up and gave her to kid, who gave her a confused look. But Liz told him very seriously.

"Kid, take Patti and get out of here. I'll try to hold her off as long as I can. But in the mean time, get as far away as possible. Kid I need you to be brave, and do this"

She kissed him and Patti on the forehead and urged him forward. When kid was to far away to hear her say. "Goodbye little sis, and farewell death the kid- my brother." Liz charged toward the witch. and put her in a head lock. and screamed. "guns of destruction, time bomb!"

the witch screamed in terror. " what you cant kill me!" Liz smirked and told her. " It's over now mimzy, we'll be dead in less than a minute." Then Mimzy the witch came up with something that only a blond would do.

" oh, ya well you cant kill us, if i kill us first."

she pointed her index fingers up towards the sky and yelled to the heavens. "TIME-TIME-TIME BOMB!"

at that second, the life of Liz had come to an end.

"LIZ!!!!"

* * *

**I know, some of you are probably saying. What the f**k is guns of destruction. well, it was really nothing, there as no move called guns of destruction. Liz only said that to trick the witch into suicide bombing the area. the reason why, the moment the first spell to hit kid. Liz knew she had to**. **the witch was way to strong for kid to handle. and Patti being incapacitated at the moment. made her chance to save the two even bigger. so that's why i killed off Liz in this story. Remember rate and review. **

* * *


	2. kiss in the tree cave

HERE I GO, CHAPTER 2.

I did a lot better on this then chapter one. Just read please. Rate and review.

**Oh ya, I forgot to mention that in my soul eater stories the characters are usually around three years older than they are in the show. Kid is 16. Liz ****was**** 18. And Patti is 15. But her birthday is in like a month. SOOOO- on with the story!

* * *

  
**

"I have to run. I have to hide. I-I have to think."

He set the unconscious Patti up against a tree, and sat beside her to catch his breath, and just think for a minute. He buried his head in his hands.

_I have to find a cave or something to hide in. if my guess is correct, more witches will be traveling to Arachne's castle. That would make keeping Patti safe even harder._

He lifted his head and turned towards Patti. _I'll also need to tend to her wounds._

Kid picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

It wasn't until about five minutes after the first break, kid realized it was raining. "Liz, please stop crying. I'll protect her, even if I have to die for her." But deep down in side, he wanted it to rain, because it hid his tears.

After countless hours of searching for a cave. Kid stopped in front of a gigantic tree. Possibly the biggest on in the forest. He was going to use his shinigami powers to gouge a big hole out of the tree. Like a cave… only in a tree. Knowing what Liz might've said he looked upwards to the sky and muttered. "It's only a tree."

He lifted his right and readied his powers to start gouging. The little black stripes did what they were supposed to do, but they acted slower and drained faster.

_Shit, the madness bring broadcasted out of the castle must be interfering with my powers this messes up things a lot worse. But no matter what, I have to protect Patti, I wouldn't be able to live long with out her_.

After the tree cave, thingy was done. Kid picked back up Patti and carried her into the cave. He sat down and just cradled her in his arms. She smiled a bit and inched closer to kid in search of warmth. He smiled at her antics. He always did. Even thought she was such a dumb blond at times, he still smiled.

xXxXXxXx

_Flash back starts_

_Liz and kid were making dinner one night (Patti couldn't be trusted with stoves and knives and such so she just watched). They were simply just talking. Patti was explaining a TV show she was watching the night before. "I was watching this thing on TV, about this guy called Hitler, someone should stop him"_

_Kid fell to the floor laughing while Liz tried to explain that Hitler was already dead. It took Liz at least five minutes for Patti to get that Hitler had been dead for years and that he was a :bad, bad: man._

_Flash back over_

xXxXXxXx

Kid smiled to himself as he stroked Patties hair lovingly. "Patti, you have always made me smile. That's why I always loved about you. Your beautiful laugh is like a field of daffodils, bright and yellow. Your beautiful eyes are like yummy almonds. To put things simple, Patti. I love you.

"Don't stop now, keep going." Patti urged with a smile on her face.

"P-Patti?" kid stuttered. Her almond like eyes fluttered open, and focused on kid. "Patti, were you awake the whole time?" he asked

Patti chuckled a bit and said. "Kid, I love you too."

Kid was speech less as she lifted her head up and kissed him on the chin. He smiled and embraced her kiss. But Patties eyes shot open and he deepened the kiss. (**I mean tongue and all.) **But her eyes closed again in only seconds.

They were interrupted when a clash of thunder boomed through out the forest. For the rest of the night they just held each other until Patti fell asleep. Then kid was right behind her.

* * *

**I Think I did good in this chapter. **

**I did ****not**** mean to offend any Jews or Nazis.**

**I think the holocaust was bad and the Nazis were bad.**

**So please don't report. **

**Rate and review!**


	3. infected wounds

**Hey chapter 3 is up review please.

* * *

  
**

Birds were singing. The sun was shining. It would seem that the chaos from the night before had completely disappeared. Leaving nothing but an unsightly scar on the face of reality.

A small ray of light hit kid in the face. He held his hand up from his temporary blindness. But as soon as he lifted it flew back down. Something was wrong. His head slowly looked down. "P-Patti?"

"Kid, something's wrong with me." She whimpered.

She was paler than he was. She was shaking uncontrollably. And her face was tear streaked. He put his hand on her forehead, it was on fire. She hissed in pain as she lifted her bloody hand off her stomach. "I started bleeding not to long ago." She hissed again as she set it back down. "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." She tried smiling even though she was in such pain.

"here." He took off his black coat and put it on her and laid her down with out irritating the wound as it is. She winces as he lifted up the bottom of her red tank top. And gasped

The whole flat part of her stomach was covered in burns and gaping gashes. And they haven't even scabbed over yet. Blood pulsed out of every wound. His eyes closed, he couldn't stand to look any longer.

"Damn, I know, right?" she agreed with his silent thoughts.

He pulled off his white button up shirt. And ripped it up into strips and wrapped the wounds. He looked up to see how she was taking it. She was out cold either from blood loss, or she couldn't handle the pain. Kid gently lifted the tank top back down.

He slipped a small black flask of his belt. "Damn" out of water. He'll have to go get some more. He stepped out of the small tree cave and went to find the nearest river or pond.

He was getting nowhere, this jungle was enormous. He climbed a small pine to get a view of the forest._ A line of Willows mean water._ He scanned the endless view of trees until he found what he was looking for.

"willows!"

He jumped down and followed the path to the willows. Small animals scooted out of his way, as he dashed through the forest. _I have to hurry_.

He filled the flask and soaked his feet for a moment. He sighed. "Patti." He screwed the lid on and headed back to the tree cave. He stopped in frustration and tore his black dress shoes off and threw them in the dirt. "I can run faster without these." Now he was wearing just underwear under his black slacks. He sped off barefoot to the tree cave.

He moved the piece of bark off to the side and entered. Patti was still where he left her. Lying down. Kid knelt beside her and pulled out a slightly dusty unused handkerchief, and poured the water on it and applied it to her head.

"Don't worry Patti. I'll fix this." He whispered.

He rinsed off her bandages and did his best to clean out the wounds. But to no avail, it wasn't working, at all. The wounds turned red and puffy and clear yellow puce oozed out of the deeper wounds. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew the basics. _Red and puffy and puce meant infection._ He took the hanky and pinched each wound and puce oozed out and the swelling went down. He'll need to do it every day.

A few hours had passed and Patti was awake now, she still had a fever. But for now she was stable. "Hey, Kid remember that time when us and the whole gang went to that club on the edge of town?" he laughed a bit and replied. "Ah, yes I do."

_xXflash back startsXx_

"_But Liz, I don't want to go." Cried an ever grumpy Kid. "To bad, were going." Said Liz as she grabbed the back of his caller as he tried to dart out of the room. "Now come on, Maka, Soul, and Black star and Tsubaki are waiting for us, there."_

"_So where are we going anyway?" grumbled Kid._

"_To this new club on the south side of the city." Liz said casually. Patti laughed and said. "Ya, and they have karaoke and soda, pizza, and candy. It is so much fun. Kid sighed and said. "Well, if it's fun, it must be symmetrical?" he looked up at Liz hopefully. "Well, sort of. But either way it is still fun. And we're going." _

_When they arrived the place was packed but the three made their way to their table and sat down. "So, what took you guys so long?" Maka asked and she took a sip from her drink. Patti laughed and pointed her thumb at Kid. "He was putting up a fuss." _

_About half an hour after they had arrived, someone spoke over the loud speaker. "Will Patti and Kid please report to the dance floor, it's your turn?" Liz blushed madly and said. "Oh I hope you guys don't mind, I signed you up for karaoke?" Kid was about to object when Patti grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the stage where two microphones were waiting._

_As kid adjusted his microphone he asked. "So what song are we singing anyway?" She laughed and told him. "It's called Lay all your love on me, It's from the movie Mamma Mia. We all watched it at the movies last week." All kid remembered was they went to see some musical and he fell asleep. But before he could remember anything else the music started and the words appeared on the screen._

_When the song was over, they went and sat back down and the rest told they had sounded just like the characters from the movie. And kid was blushing like mad from some of the lyrics. _

_The next day shinigami asked his how it was. Kid just smiled like an idiot._

_xXflash back overXx_

"That was some night, huh Patti?" No response, only a cry of pain

His eyes darted to where Patti was lying on the floor, hyperventilating from the surges of pain. "Patti what's wrong?" before she even could reply she slipped into unconsciousness.

He did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled up her tank top and shrieked. The wounds were gushing blood and puce uncontrollably. He tied the bandages really tight and added pressure. He held it there until the bleeding slowed then stopped.

He leaned back and winced as his bare back hit the cold hard wood wall of the little tree cave. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

* * *

**this chapter was pretty good in my opinion. chapter four will be out in the next three to six days. my brothers xbox is broken and that means he's on the computer all day. and i don't get a lot of computer time to be patient and chapter 4 will be out before you know it.**


	4. one sad dream

Chapter four is up. Don't forget to review!

This chapter is a dream thing Patti's having.

Disclaimer-I don't own soul eater.

o the band coldplay or there song fix you.

**Patties POV **

_Huh? How'd I get to death city? I looked around it was completely silent. "Where is every body?" I'm alone._

_I walked down the gray cobble stoned road. Surprisingly I warm comfortably warm, but usually at night it's cold._ _I looked up at the houses, no lights were on. Only these lamp lights illuminating the roads. I walked these endless roads. I walked down some stairs that lead to the death city sub way. "No train." _

_The station was perfectly lit._

_I scanned the station until I saw a single person. "Hello?" the person was wearing a tan trench coat. The person turned to me and smiled. "Hey." A single tear rolled down my face. I knew that voice._

"_LIZ!" I ran towards her, my arms out in front of me. Crying madly, she must have thought I was crazy. But she just stood there and made no attempt to move. She just smiled at me._

_I finally got to her. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I jumped up and threw my arms around my sister, and cried into her shoulder. "Liz, I missed you, so much." She patted my back trying to comfort me. "I missed you too, sis."_

_I let go and held out my hand. "c'mon, Kids waiting." She kept her hands in her pockets, and shook her head. She gave me no answer._

_We stood there for a while in silence. I finally looked up at her. "Why?"_

_She sighed and said. "I can't, I'm waiting." I pouted and said. "For who?"_

"_For mom."_

_I looked at her wide eyed. "That's impossible, mom's-"_

"_I know." She said coldly_

"_Dead…" I said speechless._

_ Liz sighed and looked down at me and said warmly. "Patti, I'm dead." I just stared at her my vision was getting blurry again. I couldn't avert my gaze from Liz. I felt my knees hit the stone hard floor, but I could care less. "Liz, no."_

_Finally when I blinked, she was crying too. She knelt down to my level and she hugged me. "Patti, I'm so, sorry."_

_ She helped me get up. "T-thanks"_

_ She looked towards the subway tunnel and sighed. "It's almost time." She pulled out a slip that had a halo and angel wings. "A one way ticket to heave, huh." She joked as she slipped back into her pocket. She asked me. "Hey Patti, remember the song, fix you, by cold play?" I said yes. "Just wondering"_

"_It's here"_

_ The train came around the corner and came to a halt in front of them. The door slide open, and a blinding white light erupted from the door way. Liz stepped in and turned around and faced me. "After the train is gone, you'll appear back up on the streets. Just follow the light lamp lights and you'll come to a door in the middle of the streets. Open it and go in. then wait until you wake up." Then she started to fade. Liz smiled and put her cowboy hat that she always wore, and put it on my head._

"_Come on, Liz." Said a sweet ghostly voice. "Coming mom. " Liz's last words to me were, "goodbye Patti, I'll miss you, so much." And the door slide back shut, and departed for the after life. _

_ The subway went dark for a split second, and then I appeared back up on the streets, under a glowing lamp light. So I followed them. Just like Liz said. Then I remembered the song fix you by cold play. so I started singing it. And then the strangest thing happened the music started play, like there were invisible stereo's. and it was every where. and the song went like.  
_

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

* * *

**wow this is getting out longer than it was supposed to. but i got a lot of free time lately. an** **this is really good . i like to thank the ONLY teo people who hare reviewed me so far thanks.** f**reyalin and zeil101**! **you guys rock!**


	5. found

**Sorry for the late update, I just started 2 new stories. Plus, I didn't have any ideas. But I got one now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater.**

**On with the story!!!!

* * *

  
**

Patties eyes fluttered open. She winced as she felt waves of pain pulsed over her stomach. She looked down and watched Kid drain all the puce out of her wounds. "Kid?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long was I out?" He continued with his work and said. "About nine hours, I think." She sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling of the tree cave. Kid finished and re-wrapped her wounds. And sat cross leg beside her.

She moved her head and faced Kid. "How long until someone finds us, Kid?" He looked down at her. "Well, it depends on, when someone will notice we never reported back on our mission." He smiled at her and said cheerfully. "But, I don't think we will have to wait longer."

A bird outside twittered, and they looked up. Kid got up and poked his head out of the tree cave. "Impossible" Patti managed to get up and staged over to Kid and leaned on hi arm for support. "What is it?"

Kid only pointed to a clearing full of dust about a mile or two away. The two just watched it and as soon as the dust cleared, Kid pointed to a giant Black and gray mass. Out of the dust t rose. It hovered around gracefully for a few moments. Patti now just recognized it. "It… is… Shibushin?" He nodded.

Out of nowhere a big robot spider castle rose out of the trees and lunged itself at Shibushin. An earsplitting bang erupted when the two collided. Kid and Patti dived back into the tree cave as dust and debris filled the forest. He sat back up and held her and said. "We will have to move if they get any closer."

* * *

Mean while.*

In Shibushin

Shinigami, what's wrong. Asked Sid. The death god looked at his friend and replied. "Ah Sid, I just have the strangest feeling that my son is near by and he is in mortal danger." Sid looked at him and said. "Well he never did report back on the witch mission." The death god thought. _Well, that makes sense. _He looked at Sid and yelled. "Get a search Crew ready, now!"

Back with Kid and Patti. *

* * *

"Kid what are we going to do?" She asked while he kept watch. "I don't know Patti. I honestly don't know." The two castles were getting closer and closer.

Finally Kid got up and Picked Patti up and left the tree cave for higher ground. He speed walked through the forest. "Kid, stop." He stopped and set her down. "What?" She transformed in to a gun and Said you can run faster with me, in gun form." He nodded and stated running.

* * *

With the search party*

The search crew consisted of soul, Maka, black star, and Tsubaki. **(A tiny search crew, I know.) **Soul and Tsubaki were in weapon form. Maka and Black star ran through the forest and then they found a tree that had a huge hole gouged out of it. "What do you think it is Maka?" Black star asked. The two walked in and they found a hat that had a scull on it. "They were here." The two dashed back out and ran down the path.

* * *

Back with Kid and Patti*

"Kid this must really be hard for you, not being symmetrical and all with only me as a gun?" Whispered Patti. "It is, Patti" Inside, Kid felt like ripping his head off from lack of symmetry. He slapped himself in the face and grunted. "Focus Kid, focus." And continued running.

The Shibushin castle pointed his index finger at the robot spider and an orange beam erupted form the tip of the finger. The trees were blow away and animals scurried for cover. Kid and Patti were running. "Kid, brace you self!" Kid was thrown up into the air. He held Patti close as he was hurled in to the air.

Kid hit the ground with a thud. And he was engulfed in blackness.

_No

* * *

  
_

Maka and Black star stepped out of the trench after the cost was clear. "we have to hurry." Said Tsubaki. They nodded and ran.

It wasn't long after. They came to an opening and found two lifeless bodies on the ground. Maka ran to the two bodies and Black star pulled out a walky-talky.

Tsubaki and Soul transformed back into their bodies, Tsubaki went to help Maka. Soul Watched from afar as Maka worked.

"We found them, and make sure that there are two beds ready in the infirmary upon our arrival." Black star spoke into the Walky-talky.

"Yes, sir." He slipped the Walky-talky back into his pocket. He stood by soul and watched the two girls work.

Kid awoke to a white room filled with people. Shinigami was the first to speak. "Ah, Kid you're awake." Kids father stood at the edge of the bed and watched him like every body else. "Yes and it is all because of me and my entire god like powers!" Black star was as loud as ever. "Ya, you were asleep for ever." It seems Patti was back to normal. As normal as she will ever get. "I brought a change of cloths from you house." Maka said holding up a brown paper bag. Every one except Patti left the room. Kid's father was the last to leave. "Oh, when you two are done, can you come to my office."

Patti pulled the bed curtain across the room to give each other their privacy. Kid put on a pair of striped PJ pants and a t-shirt. His entire body was covered in bandages. Patti put on a pair of blue Pj pants and a ice blue long sleeved shirt. And they left the room.

***************

"I hate to ask the two of you this. Kid, Patti. But… is Liz… Dead?" The death god asked.

"Yes"

Kid looked over at Patti, her face was blank. But a single tear rolled down her face. He took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled weakly. Shinigami seemed to notice it. Kid turned tomato red and coughed into his hand. "Would it be okay if I and Patti took some time off? I'll need to train myself to work with one gun instead of two."

The death god put his white hands together. "Please, please take all the time in the world." Kid smiled at Patti and squeezed her hand again. "Thank you, honorable father." Then the two left the death gods office hand in hand.

* The end *

* * *

** I will make an epilogue. But I want all of you review. The epilogue wont be posted until I get at least 5 reviews. So, that's all for now. Check out my profile please.**


	6. Chapter 6 final

**Sorry for the late update but I been doing a lot on my myspace. And I sort of had a writers block. But it has been un-clogged. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater. Sucks does it not?**

**Let us get started then!!!!**

*** * * ***

**A happily married couple were in their back yard enjoying the day. Kid came out of the house with an ice tea in his hand for his wife. Patti. "Thank you, Kid." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the patio chair across the table from her.**

**"****Patti, where is K.J again?" she giggled and set her magazine down. "He is with 'papa shinigami'."**

**After the kishin was killed and and every thing was back to normal, shinigami started leaving his office a lot more and actually going home every now and then. And sometimes he will take Kid and Pattis 5 year old son Kid Jr with him to work.**

**Kid Jr, or K.J for short, looks like a mixture of both his parents. He looks like his father. (but no black and whit suit. Just gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt.) but he has his mothers blue eyes. **

**But the worst park is… his personallity is exactly like his grand fathers, shinigami-sama. His hands look like shinigamis but not as big. But he can make them big.**

**"****oh, there he is now." Patti said pointing to the gate. **

**The little white gate swung open and in ran little K.j. and right behind him was his grand father. "Yo" the death god waved at them. K.j ran up to his parents and said full of happiness. **

**"****Mommy Daddy, look what Papa taught me.**

**He shoved his little bone white hands in to his black hoodie pockets. When he pulled them out, they doubled 5 times in size. He ran back over to his grand father and put his black hood up. And then mimicked his movements while his grand father spoke.**

**"****Sorry were late, but I had some extra work and he was sleeping. Any way, I got to get back to work, I have to post the new assignments. Bye bye."**

**The death god left the yard and up the road. K.j, still with his big hands waved good bye to his grand father. Then he shoved his hands back into his pockets. And when the were back out they were normal sized again.**

**K.j ran over to his mother and crawled on to her lap, and took a sip of her ice tea.**

**He told her about his day. "Mama, Mama, first Papa taught me that trick I showed you. then, later on, Miss marie took me out for lunch, and I had a hot dog, a big pretzel, and grape soda. Mama, we should have those more often" Patti stroked his hair and listened to his adventure.**

**"****Then, Uncle Soul came and had a meeting with Papa and he brought Snow, and Red Star." (Snow is Soul and Makas 4 year old daughter, looks like her dad. White hair, red eyes and sharp teeth. And red star is Black Star and Tsubakis 5 year old son, his personality is a mixture of both parents and his hair is navy blue. ) " and we ran around shibushin and played explores while they talked. We had fun. .." **

**He yawned and took another sip from his mothers ice tea. "fun"**

**Patti stood up and said. "go inside, I will be in to tuck you in for a nap in a minute." K.j sighed and went inside.**

**Kid stood up and helped his wife out of her chair. When she got up she pressed one hand on the small of her back and one on the front of her swollen belly. Kid placed his hands on each side of her belly.**

**"****is any thing wrong with the baby?"**

**She shook her head and smiled. "No, she is just kicking that is all." She was due with their second child in a couple of weeks, with a daughter… and her name will be Liz.**


End file.
